


Fic Ideas

by CrystalBunny



Category: Assassination Classroom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Scary Nedzu (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBunny/pseuds/CrystalBunny
Summary: Ideas for ficsJust random ideasMulti fandomContains crossovers
Kudos: 2





	1. Harry Potter/Wings of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This will update at random times

Wings of Fire/Harry Potter

The prophesized 5 (Glory, Sunny, Clay, Starflight, and Tsunami) are transported into the world of Harry Potter.

  
  


  * They land on Hogwarts grounds
  * Everyone’s in panic
  * Harry can understand Glory, Sunny, Clay, Starflight, and Tsunami.
  * Maybe he can talk to them?
  * The Wix are obviously frightened by the dragons, one who is a brilliant red, one who is hiding behind a mud colored dragon, one who is observing from the back, and one who is hissing/roaring? At the Wix.
  * Hogwarts contacts the place where Charlie Weasley is working
  * Harry tries to talk to them?
  * The 5 look at him, like da fuq is this midget doing?
  * Then they go, OH, WE CAN UNDERSTAND HIM



If the prophesized 5 were turned human

  * Glory would DEFINITELY be a metamorphmagus. Cause, you know, her scales change color? 
  * Starflight would probably have black hair with specks of white in it. I don’t know what his skin tone would be.
  * Sunny would probably have super bright yellow hair. 
  * Tsunami would probably have blue hair, like her scales. 
  * Clay would have a really rich brown color for his hair. 



Side fic idea of this crossover

  * Harry and the 5 relate over the troubles of being in a prophecy 
  * Hermione and Starflight relate over the thirst of knowledge




	2. Shower thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower thoughts

'How would the aot cast react to the modern world? like, how would they react to gen z? make up? the FOOD? My lazy ass not wanting to do anything, and gen z being crackheads in general? The agriculture? schools? Womens rights?'

'Sasha in modern times would probably be a really good food reviewer or a chef. '

'Levi's hot'

'Should i watch sk8 the infinity?'

'The Nya dance is so addicting, I literally can't stop dancing to it'

'I want Killua and Nagisa to meet. Bad families? check. Assassins? check. being underestimated? check.'

'the similaries in Nedzu and Korosensei is scary. They should never meet. They were both experimented on, nobody knows what they are, both teachers, and both super smart. The havoc they'd wreak.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
